something new
by chrolli4life
Summary: what happens when Detty go on their first date and after.


**Hi, all I hope you like this story, it's my first Ugly Betty story and I just started watching the show on Netflix last week, I still haven't finished watching season 1 I watched all of season 4 since I was curious about the relationship between Daniel and Betty. I hope I did OK. Please comment and let me know thank you.**

Betty Suarez was so happy which last all day due to the surprise visit from her best friend; Daniel Meade; who she had missed terribly she was so excited about their visit after she had been so down lately since Daniel never said goodbye to her. Her work at the office seemed like it went by quicker than usual. By the time that Betty was able to relax at her desk she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed that sure enough she had finished her work 2 hours early. She grabbed her files from her desk and placed them in her work bag. She got up from her chair and takes her coat off from the back of the chair and puts it on then she left the office. Once outside she flagged down a cab to take her to her shared apartment.

When she walked inside her apartment she found herself alone, none of her roommates had returned from a long day worth of work. She entered her bedroom and went straight to her closet to see what she could wear for her dinner with Daniel, who she literally bumped into on her way back to work from her lunch break.

Betty was so nervous, nothing in her closet seemed like the right thing to wear, too bright, too plain, or too many patterns on one piece of garment.

'What is wrong with me, it's just Daniel; my best friend. He's seen me at my very worst' thought Betty with a deep sigh.

She threw almost all her clothing out of her closet which ended up on the bed. In the back of the closet she saw a gown bag hanging up, she reached for it and unzipped the bag, inside the bag was a cherry red, silk, knee length dress. She touched the dress and took it out of the bag and she noticed that tag was still attached to it.

'This could work' thought Betty with a smile.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She ran for it, which was in her purse buried under all her clothing on the bed.

"Betty Suarez" answered Betty out of breath

"Hey Betty, its Daniel, are you alright?" said Daniel

"Oh hi Daniel, yes I'm great just running around looking for my phone"

"Are we still on for dinner?" asked Daniel sweetly but a bit worried that Betty had changed her mind.

"Definitely" said Betty so excited with a huge smile

"Great, why don't I pick you up in 2 hours?"

"That'll be perfect"

"Good"

Betty gave Daniel the address to her apartment and then they hung up.

Betty placed her cell phone in her small going out purse then she found a pair of scissors and cut off the tag from her red dress after that she grabbed under garments from her bedside dresser. She placed them on the back of a chair beside her bed.

She ran into the bathroom, she started the shower, and took off her business attire then she jumped into the warm, inviting shower.

While Betty was scrubbing the shampoo out of her hair she started singing I Got You Babe. She smiled remembering when she sang it with Daniel at a small pizzeria one night over 4 years earlier.

She shut off the water and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her damped hair and dried her body with another. She wrapped herself up in a robe once she was done with the towel. She walked to the sink, she opened the mirror cabinet above the sink, and took her makeup bag out then she closed the cabinet.

She put light brown eye shadow on her eye lids and mascara on her long, thick eye lashes. She brushed her teeth and after that she put a light red shade of lipstick on her full lips. After that she took the towel off her hair and blow dried it then she added some rollers in her hair and sprayed some hair spray on it.

Daniel was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. He was totally freaking out. Only thing he had on was a towel wrapped around his lean waist. He looked into his suit bag for something to wear, which was on the bed. He used to go ask Betty for what to wear but everything was different now, now it was his turn to impress her.

'Come on Daniel, you can do this' thought Daniel as he was looking at a deep purple shirt and a deep red shirt. He then looked at a light gray suit with dark gray pin strips and a plain black suit.

Daniel finally settled for the red shirt with the black suit and plain black tie and new leather shows. Before getting his clothing on he decided to put the radio on and the song that started to play was I Got You Babe. He shook his head and smiled remembering when he sang it with Betty.

Daniel took a deep breath when he got out of his rented town car. He walked up to Betty's door and fixed his suit jacket. He took another deep sign and rang Betty's door bell.

The door opened and Daniel looked up and saw a stunning young woman before his very own eyes.

"Wow betty, you look fantastic" said Daniel with a smile.

'She is absolutely breathtaking' thought Daniel

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" said Betty with a smile.

'Wow, he looks incredibly handsome' thought Betty.

"Are you ready?" asked Daniel sweetly

"I'm all set"

Betty walked out of her apartment and locked the door.

Betty and Daniel walked down the stairs side by side and Daniel placed the paled of his hand on the top of Betty's back.

"I made reservations for 9 at this great seafood restaurant"

"Oh, you've been there?" asked Betty shocked

"Oh no, I heard about it from a friend of mine"

They walk over to Daniel's car.

"Nice car" said Betty

Daniel opened the door of the car for Betty and Betty sat down and Daniel closed the door, Daniel went around and went inside the driver's side and started the car then he drove off.

"Thank you Daniel for all of this" said Betty

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome Betty"

While on the way to the restaurant Daniel kept looking at Betty in the corner of his eyes, he couldn't believe the difference in Betty in the 4 and half years of working with her and becoming her friend and now for a few weeks had become to have feelings for her serious feelings for her. It probably happened right before Henry returned with his son or maybe when she was with Matt again.

Betty kept checking out Daniel on the way to the restaurant in the corner of her eyes and noticed that Daniel from time to time would check her out as well and that made her smile. Betty always knew that Daniel was an attractive man, but after what Claire had said to her made her see him in a completely different way. It could have also been the way he reacted to the fact that Betty was about to leave for London.

"Okay, we are here" said Daniel

Betty turned her head to face the window on her side of the car and she couldn't believe her eyes. The setting of the restaurant that she could make out were stunning. It was dark with dark wood and red candle holders with small tea candles lit on each table.

"It's beautiful" said Betty

Daniel looked at Betty

"It sure is"

Daniel parked the car and they got out of the cart and walked side by side. The wind was blowing and Daniel could smell the Betty was wearing.

"You smell really good Betty" said Daniel sweetly

"Oh, thank you, it's something new I'm trying"

Daniel opened the door of the restaurant for Betty and Betty walked inside then Daniel walked inside. Once they were both inside they walked to reception.

"Hi, reservations for 2 for 9 o'clock under the name Daniel Meade" said Daniel with a smile.

"Right this way"

Daniel and Betty followed and were seated in the back at a beautiful round table with white silk table cloth, a single candle burning in the center of the table and a single yellow rose in the center in a red glass vase. Daniel took the rose and handed it to Betty.

"Thank you" said Betty before smelling the rose. She slightly blushed.

"You're welcome" said Daniel with a closed mouth smile.

Daniel moved out Betty's chair from the table so that Betty could sit down. Betty sat down and Daniel moved the chair back over to the table. Daniel walked to his chair and sat down.

"This is amazing" said Betty looking around from her seat.

"Happy you like it"

They opened their menus and looked at what they would like to eat.

"I was there" said Daniel softly and out of the blue.

"You were where?" asked Betty as she placed her menu on the table.

"At your goodbye party, from a distance of course" said Daniel as he put down his menu

"Oh!" said Betty in shock

"Do you know what you both would like to drink" asked the waitress

"Your best bottle of red wine" said Daniel

"Know what you'd like to eat?" asked the waitress

"I'll have the Thai pineapple shrimp" said Betty

"I'll have the Mango chutney seared Salmon" said Daniel

"Anything else?" asked the waitress

"No, that'll be all thank you" said Daniel sweetly

"Coming right up" said the waitress before walking away.

"Now where were we?" asked Daniel

"About my goodbye party"

"I saw you dancing with Marc and Amanda" said Daniel sadly

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You just seemed so happy and I on the other hand felt miserable"

"Why?"

"Come on Betty, you're smart enough that you can figure it out on your own" said Daniel not looking at Betty

"Well by the way you have been acting about my leaving and what your mom said to me, something is definitely different with us"

"What did my mom say?"

"At the party she didn't really say out loud just made me think what she was implying"

"And that would be?" asked Daniel getting more curious by the minute

"That you had some kind of feelings for me beside the boss/assistant feelings, beyond the best friend feelings. Is that true Daniel?"

"Yeah" said Daniel softly

"Can you speak up I couldn't quite hear you"

"I said yes, I'm not quite sure when but it was before you're sister's wedding. I was going to tell you but then I found out that you were leaving and I told myself forget it. Then I tried avoiding you so that you couldn't see my pain. I did everything for you to stay, but I realized that I was being a selfish jerk for burning your forms and didn't say goodbye. Then when you left I came after to you tell you that I was sorry."

Their food arrived and was placed by them and the waitress poured them some wine from the bottle and placed the bottle down. In the middle of the table then she left.

"I appreciate that Daniel thank you"

"You're welcome"

They took a sip of their wine.

"This is great" said Betty

"Sure is"

"I was listening to the radio while getting ready for our dinner and I Got You Babe was playing" said Daniel

Betty chocked slightly

"You alright?" asked Daniel concerned

"Just fine, I was singing that song in the shower. Can't believe the difference almost 5 years makes."

"I was thinking the same thing" said Daniel

They both eat in silence

The waitress comes back to their table and takes their finished plates.

"Would you like any dessert?" asked the waitress

"I would like the crème brulee" said Betty

"Apple tart for me" said Daniel sweetly

"Coming right up" said the waitress.

"Do you have to home anytime soon?" asked Daniel to Betty

"No, why?" asked Betty excited

"I have a surprise for you"

"I like surprises"

Daniel and Betty both smile at each other.

Daniel drove to a small pub a few miles away from the restaurant and outside was a sign announcing that, that night was Karaoke night.

"Daniel" said Betty in shock and excited.

"Come on, let's sing our song" said Daniel

"Sounds like a plan" said Betty with a smile

They get out of the car and walk inside the pub inside is bigger than what it looks like from the outside, that's a nice size stage where the performers singing Karaoke perform on and 2 pool tables in the back of the pub with an air hockey table and a jukebox. Also in the back is a wooden dance floor where 3 people where dancing on.

Betty and Daniel walked over to the Karaoke both and sign up to sing I Got You Babe after 3 people sang their names where picked to get up and sing.

"They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow" sang Betty

"Well I don't know it all that's true 'cause you got me and baby I got you. Babe"

"I got you babe, I got you babe." They sang together and laughed.

When they were done singing they got loud cheers. They walked to the bar area and got 2 glasses of white wine.

"Thanks Daniel this has been so much fun, thanks for coming all this way to see me"

"It's been my pleasure."

They finish their wine.

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Daniel shyly.

"I would love that"

They walk on the dance floor hand in hand and slow dance the way they did and Hilda's and Bobby's wedding.

"This feels nice" said Betty

"Sure does" said Daniel

Betty looks up into Daniels eyes and a strain of her hair falls against her glasses and Daniel pushes it under her ear.

"There's one thing I wanted to do at the wedding" said Daniel seriously

"What's that?" asked Betty curious

"This" said Daniel before kissing Betty softly on the lips.


End file.
